


Red

by IdioticCanadian



Series: Shades of Pain [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ANGST TIME, Angst, Character Death, Just Straight Angst, Like no fluff, M/M, Murder, No Fluff, None - Freeform, Revali gets shot threw the heart, Zero - Freeform, be warned, like im killing characters bois, like its angst up in here, like people are dying, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/pseuds/IdioticCanadian
Summary: Link had always thought that the colour red would look beautiful on Revali. The contrast between his blue feathers and a bright red - he has assumed it would look great! But he never meant for it in this way, with the one he loves bleeding in his arms
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Shades of Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is part of a series of angst one shots about death basically. So like there is zero fluff in this stuff - be warned! (also thanks to maniarch maber for help with the series name!)

It started as their nights out usually did. Link resting next to Revali, a dish cooking over the brightly lit fire, talking about the most random of things - from things that annoyed them to things that they wished to accomplish. Moments like these were the ones Link loved most.

"It was simply outlandish of the princess to suggest that! Why would _I_ ever go along with a plan like that" Revali ranted, still quite annoyed with a conversation that took place hours ago, but Link didn't say anything - just simply nodding and allowing his lover to spill his emotions to his hearts content.

_**T** _ _**hat w** _ **as when the first arrow hit.**

_**Barely missing the tip of Revalis head, an arrow flew by, shocking both Link and Revali. The two jumped up, Link reaching for his sword whilst Revali reached for his bow and quiver. Tension built between the two, both on guard, ready for another arrow to fly past, but strangely nothing came.** _   
  
_**"Well, this isn't how I pictured this evening would go. I do wonder as to why its always us who get involved in such-"** _   
  
_**Blood. So much blood.** _

Link could never forget the site of his dear lover. Blood pouring out from the arrow that pierced his chest, dripping down from his chest, down his legs, and slowly dripping to the ground.   
  
Dropping his sword, the Hylian rushed over to Revali, catching him is his arms just as he fell. He could feel the blood of his lover staining his shirt, but at that moment he couldn't care less about that. All he could care about was holding the one he loved, the one he held *oh so dearly in his heart.* The one who was bleeding out from a shot threw the chest.   
  
"Well...that was, unexcepted." Revali muttered, his breathing ragged and his voice rough. Link could feel tears start to form as he held his lover, holding him as tight as he could.   
  
_**"This, isn't how I excepted to go out. But at least, I got to see the one I loved, one final time. Link - I love you."**_  
  
The feeling of his lovers chest slowing and slowing until he could no longer feel movement would forever haunt him. His lovers once pristine feathers dyed red - a colour he thought would look so good on him, _so beautiful._ No longer could he see the beauty in red, no longer could he image his lover in red. No - the only only thing red could bring to him was death, and hurt.   
  
How he wished he could turn back the clocks, he prayed to the gods above that this was just some sick twisted joke Revali had played on him. But he knew that was just wishful thinking. He failed. He failed the one he loved. He failed to do his one job and to save the one he loved.

  
_He really was a failure, wasn't he?_


End file.
